Star Wars - An Unexpected Reunion
by Seth3828
Summary: Aiden's your typical Mandalorian. Driven, dangerous, and very capable, he takes a job from his clan, but when another Mandalorian shows up, the beginning of a very interesting saga begins. (Hello! Thanks for reading! My friends, and I love writing this content, and it's awesome when we see others read it! These characters are all original, so keep an open mind! Enjoy!)
1. Ominous (Aiden)

**_'Been here ten kriffing hours already, and there hasn't been a single sign this guy is coming...'_** Mumbling a few choice words under his breath, Aiden stretched out his neck and shifted his position in his rooftop perch overlooking the penthouse suite in the top floor of downtown Shonruss hotel. He'd been asked by some local business owners to take care of the head of an extortion racket that had been a thorn in their side for some time now. Known only as the Cockroach, the Rodian and his thugs blackmailed the businesses into paying him a decent chunk of their profits. Admittedly, the Roach himself wasn't the actual target, the data disc he carried containing his blackmail material was, as without the the Roach had nothing to bargain and threaten with.

Aiden's local contacts had mentioned that the Roach was holding a meeting at his penthouse tonight, giving Aiden the perfect opportunity to swoop in and rid his homeworld's capital of corruption. Through his helmet's rangefinder, he watched as the enforcer Roach was meeting with stood and opened the door. The Roach walked in, the two shook hands, and they walked over to a pair of couches and a coffee table to start the meeting. **_'Showtime...'_**

Triggering his jet-pack, Aiden streaked across the gap between the two buildings, smashing through the plate glass window with rifle raised. As he skidded to a stop, Aiden blasted the two guards and enforcer, then pressed his rifle's muzzle into the criminal's face. **"Alright bug eyes, hand over the disc."**


	2. Uninvited (Scarlet)

**"Twelve. KRIFFING. Hours. What the hell.."** Scarlet huffed with annoyance, doing her best to keep her voice down.

 ** _'Sometimes, I really hate my job, but eh. At least I can say I did more than kill a man.. I can say I killed many!'_** she perked up at the thought, though she then realized she was talking to herself in a way. She tended to do that from time to time, but it was fine. She always met her mark. Well.. usually. Or mostly. She couldn't remember which was more than the other, but either way, she focused back to her bug eyed target just in time, as when the meeting had begun, she was a little surprised to see another Mandalorian, of green armor no less, swoop in, and put a gun to her targets head.

 _ **'Oh that won't do. The guy must've pissed off alot of people for someone to want him dead.'**_ Scarlet's mission was to bring the guy back alive, and to destroy the disc of blackmail in his possession. Zooming in with her scope, she noticed he hadn't shot yet.

 _ **'Must have a similar mission.. Oh well. Nobody steals my reward.'**_ taking careful aim with her sniper so as to make sure her rapid shots would hit their mark. Firing at the other mando's weapon to knock it out of his hand, she dropped the rifle, pulled out her grappling gun, shot to the top of the building, then used the reel function to vault the gap between the buildings, an MZ-99 grenade leaving her hand as she threw it between the mando, and her target, her rifle at the low port ready so as to react to whatever he may try.


	3. Ominous 2 (Aiden)

The Rodian started babbling in broken Mando'a, saying something about not knowing what Aiden was talking about.

 **"Oh you know damn well what I'm talking about. Now cough it up, or I'm gonna-FIERFEK!"** Aiden cursed as the rifle was knocked out of his hands and sent skidding away. Quick drawing his pistol, Aiden hauled the Roach to his feet and pulled him between himself and the direction of the shots, turning to face that way just as the grenade landed at his feet. Cursing, he kicked it away and dove backwards over the couch, dragging the Roach with him. The grenade would land at the feet of the newcomer and detonated just after she gained her footing. With a five meter blast radius, it was doubtful she'd be able to get clear before the grenade's shockwaves knocked her off her feet.

While the woman was distracted by the grenade, Aiden took the opportunity to put a bolt through the Roach's skull, then roughly searched him for the disc, finding it in his inner jacket pocket. Tucking the disc into one of his many belt pouches before securely closing the pouch, Aiden stood up from the cover of the couch and leveled his pistol at the woman, noting with an interested **"hmph"** that her kit was decked out in Fett colors. He angrily snarled at her in Mando'a,

 **"Drop your weapon and put your hands up! This is Dominion business, so kindly fekk off!"**


	4. Uninvited 2 (Scarlet)

By the time she'd landed on her ass from her own grenades shockwave, Scarlet rolled with the momentum, back to her feet, tossing a primed caltrop grenade to both sides of him and leveled her rifle at her opponent as he got up from searching her, now dead, target. He mentioned Dominion business which was rather odd. She kept her sights tight, and ready to fire at a moments notice as she spoke.

 **"Buddy, there's definitely a mistake here, because you're in my way, and I'm on Dominion business. I'd suggest you drop the pistol before I make your hand a very messy situation, and frankly, I'd like to know why you're wearing Fett colors. It's kind of pissing me off."** her voice was filled with authority, her aim, never once wavering from her target.


	5. Ominous 3 (Aiden)

Aiden frowned beneath his helmet, hesitantly obliging the request as he lowered the pistol, though he didn't put it away. The fact that she hadn't just put one of her sniper rounds through his skull instead of disarming him told him there might be something to what she was saying. **"Odd, I wasn't informed of anyone else getting assigned this job. And why would my armor piss you off? I was born and raised a member of Clan Fett, why shouldn't I wear our colors? Besides, you're one to talk. Brown wasn't green last I checked."**

He stayed silent a moment, then came up with an idea. **"Alright, look. Assuming we're both telling the truth and we've both ended up with the same target, why don't we settle this properly? Hand to hand, no guns or blades. Winner gets the disc, deal?"**


	6. Unraveling (Scarlet)

She shot immediately after he finished, knocking the pistol painfully out of his hands, then running towards him with her rifle quickly slung behind her while he was distracted, even if for a only a moment, vaulting the couch, onto his shoulders, and using her momentum to twist, and bring him to the ground. She would draw her pistol shortly after, and aim it at his head.

 **"Copper, isn't brown, prick. And frankly, it was the thought of someone outside the house wearing such colors that pisses me off. I don't care if you're with the dominion. You shoulda done as I asked. It's too easy bud."**


	7. Opening his Eyes (Aiden)

The rifle barked, and Aiden found himself violently loosing a weapon for the second time tonight. Glancing down to see that his hand was thankfully mostly unharmed, he looked back up just in time to see the woman launch herself at him in a move that gave him an odd sense of deja vu. **_'Huh, this is the same sort of move Scarlet used to pull back on the farm...'_** Moving with the tackle, he ended up on his stomach looking up at the muzzle of a pistol. **"Damn girl, if you wanted me between your legs, you could've at least let me buy ya dinner first."**

When he was in this position as a kid, he'd used to either tap out, or, when he got a bit older and smarter, used a quick slap on the rear to get his friend to let him go in surprise. Here, he did something a little different. As soon he finished speaking, his right fist lashed out and connected with her groin, hard. Using the opening this would undoubtedly cause and trusting his helmet to take the single shot that might be coming his way, Aiden untangled himself from her legs and scrambled to his feet, ripping his sword from it's scabbard and leveling it at her throat. **"I really don't like hurting others of the House, so please don't make me go any further."**


End file.
